Percy Transfers to Annabeth's High School, Golden Gate High
by noahacker
Summary: This story is about Percy transferring to Annabeth's high school to spend more time with her, and have their relationship flourish. Lots of Percabeth! He has to deal with schoolwork, girls all over him, and guys all over Annabeth. There will be Percabeth, all his friends, and random made-up couples. If I get enough reviews I will keep on writing. Please review! Thanks!
1. Percy Finally Arrives

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first story, so I hope you will like it. It's about Percy transferring to Annabeth's high school, Golden Gate High. He has to keep the ladies off him and stay loyal to Annabeth, as well as focusing on school. This is gonna be fun. Stay tuned, follow and/or favorite for updates, and PLEASE REVIEW. I can take constructive criticism. THIS IS SUPER SHORT I'M SORRY PLEASE DONT JUDGE THIS STORY BY IT'S FIRST CHAPTER!**

Percy's POV (Point of view, just in case you didn't know)

Well, today's my first day at Golden Gate. First thing's first, I gotta find Annabeth. She is probably gonna be in the library, if I'm right. Alright time to go! I walk to the school, which is about four blocks away from the trashy hotel I'm staying at. Along the way I see bus stops, Starbucks, and of course, people. These streets are flooded with people, more so then they were in Manhattan. When I get there, I ask directions to the library, which I get vague instructions for, obviously the place isn't popular, or used often. When I ask for Annabeth, I just get snickers or people shrugging their shoulders. Well, Plan B, just run around til ya find it.

Once I finally find it, I have to find Annabeth, with 5 minutes to spare before class starts. As I search around, I slap myself for being so stupid. Where is she? Between the stacks, DUH!

This place is huge, but vacant. I hear pages turning and people whispering, but no talking. Boring. Once I find the bookshelves it's only a matter of time before I find her. I start running, because rules suck, am I right?

As I round the corner I see her, standing there, book in hand, as beautiful as ever, just reading. Reading's not my forte, I'm dyslexic, after all.

"Annabeth?" I say, knowing I'm right even before I see her face.

She whips around and we make eye contact, her in disbelief and me in well, I'm just ecstatic. Her jaw has officially dropped to the floor.

"PERCY?" She screams, incredulous.

**This is really short, it is just to get you guys started. Read the next few chapters if you want more, it's getting good. I update almost daily, fav and/or follow for more Percabeth. If you don't know how to move to the next chapter, it should be at the bottom right or top right with a scrolldown menu. Good Luck!**


	2. Reunited, Homeroom, and New Friends

**Hey all, shoutout to Francis, Nathaniel, Katherington, and others for reviewing my last story, prompting me to move along and make this one. Once again, review and follow/favorite and I will do more. Thanks again! **

_"PERCY?" She screams, incredulous._

I smile and open my arms. "Well are you just gonna stand there, or give your man a hug?" As she runs into me, almost tackling me with the force of her hug, I realize how lucky I am to have her in my life. God, she's amazing.

Annabeth: "Percy, what are you doing here? I thought your school already started!"

"Yeah, this is my new school. Nice place!" I laugh and kiss her, a quick peck on the lips, but enough to make my whole body tingly.

Annabeth: "Oh gods Percy, you didn't!"

"Yeah I did. Me and you from here on out. I even got all the same classes as you, and our lockers are next to each other." She draws me in for another kiss, this time we don't stop, and when we come out of it, we're out of breath. "Come on, we need to get our books."  
As she walks with me, her hands around my chest and her head on my shoulder, I remember how much I missed her. As we arrive I start grabbing books out of my locker.  
"Which classes do we have first?"

Annabeth: "Percy, you already lost your schedule? Ugh. Greek and Math. You got that Seaweed Brain?

As I'm zoned out on her luscious lips and blond, curly hair, I barely catch the classes. She is wearing an orange shirt underneath a denim jacket, as well as jeans and high-top Converse. I am wearing jeans with a baby blue t shirt on top, as well as my camp necklace. I snap out of it and grab the books and head to class as the bell rings, with my arm around Annabeth's shoulders.  
"Yeah, I heard you Wise Girl. Let's go meet our new friends." Homeroom is gonna be fun. NOT. At least I have her, though.

When we get there, people are sprawled across the room, sitting on desks and lying on the floor.

Annabeth: "Hey guys! This is my boyfriend, Percy. He transferred from his old high school, so he's new." She points to the two couples on the floor. "This is Chris and Jessica, and these two lovebirds are David and Michelle. Guys this is Percy." As I'm greeted with "Hey mans" and "Sups" I study my new acquaintances.

Chris is wearing a polo shirt with khakis and Sperrys, a traditional "rich kid" outfit, but he seems cool. Jessica is wearing jeans, torn, and a black V neck shirt.  
David is wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, with a baseball cap on backwards. He seems really muscular. Michelle is wearing khaki short shorts, up way above mid thigh. she is wearing the same V neck shirt as Jessica, except hers is purple. Now we walk over to the kid sitting on the desks.

Annabeth: "This is Chase. He's my best friend here at Golden Gate."

He is wearing khakis and a tight fitting t-shirt, showing off his muscles too. He greets me with "Hey, nice to finally meet the guy Annabeth talks so much about!" and a handshake, but he seems sad a little. Oh well! The only other people in the room are a bunch of jocks talking about sweet plays they made and and some girls staring at me, giggling. Oh great, more women to fend off.

Now that I've met everyone, It's time for actual school, which I suck at. This should be rough,but at least I have Annabeth to help me. I will always have her.

**-  
Hey guys, I tried to listen to you guys and write longer and more descriptively, tell me how I did. Thanks for the reviews, and do the same on this one too! I'm gonna try to put more romance into the next one, cause who doesn't love some Percabeth? Look on my profile for info about me, and pm me if you wanna know more! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT, GO READ IT! Peace!**


	3. Period 1 - Greek

**Hey, what's up guys! Thanks to Liv and Nathaniel(again:) for reviewing my last story. More reviews, though! Tell me what you want to happen, tell me what you think I can do better, whatever. I hope you like the next chapter and thanks for the support, we're at triple digit views for both chapters now! Pm me if you wanna chat. Also, I will be cursing a bit more in these next few chapters, that's just how I am. Now let's get to it!**

_Now that I've met everyone, It's time for actual school, which I suck at. This should be rough,but at least I have Annabeth to help me. I will always have her._

Our first class: Greek. Should be a piece of cake, since we're both s seasoned at it. As we walk in the room, there are 2 empty seats near the back, right next to Chase. We dodge spitballs and paper airplanes to get to our seats, and once we're situated, I start talking to Chase.  
"Hey, you're Chase, right?" I ask

Chase: "Yeah, and you're Percy?"

"Yeah. So what do you do here, like, any sports?"

Chase: "Yeah I swim. Tryouts are today, you should come out! Chris does it too, but David is more of a football guy. He's actually the captain of the football team. I am the captain of the swim team, but he doesn't give me much crap for it.

"Ok, cool man I'll be there-" I get out before Annabeth nudges me, trying to tell me the teacher has come in. our teacher is a short, stocky fellow with a kinda dark complexion, like olive. He must be Greek. While he teaches, I make small talk with Chase.  
"-as i was saying, I'll be there for sure, I love water, and I'm the fastest swimmer at our summer camp. You're the captain?"

Chase: "Yeah. You might give a run for my money, though, according to what you and Annabeth have told me."

Great. Stealing a kids spot as captain is a great way to make friends. I notice some girls staring at me to my left, but when Annabeth gave them the 'I'll slaughter you then throw you into a quarry if you look at him ever again' look, they quickly turned their heads. As she turns towards me and comes out of attack mode I kiss her quickly and thank her for setting them straight, before coming to a sharp realization I was in class.

"Mr. Jackson, I presume?"

Great, the teacher noticed. "Yes, that's me, sir."

"Please, call me Mr. Tergley. Now is it really appropriate to be doing what you're doing in class?"

Shit. "No, Mr. -uh- Tergley. I'm sorry."

Mr. Tergley: "Ok, Mr. Jackson, Do me a favor please and answer this: Who is the king of the Greek gods?"

HA! Piece of cake. This class will be easy as pie. "Yes, that would be Zeus, god of the sky and lightning, as well as the King of the Gods."  
Annabeth smiles at me, mocking surprise as I actually got the question right.

Mr. Tergley: And you, Ms. Chase, I expect more from you. Can you please tell me who Zeus' wife is?"

Annabeth: "Easy. That's Hera."

Mr. Tergley: : "Thanks to both of you. Now, on with the lesson..."

For the remainder of the class, I made small talk with Chase or joked with Annabeth.

Annabeth: "Percy, where are you staying?" she asked.

"I'm staying at the Blarpy Hotel. Its about as good as its name lets on."

Annabeth: "Percy, you can't stay there! You can't even afford it. Let me ask my mom if you can stay in our guest room."

Moving in with Annabeth? Talk about big steps. I didn't wan't to seem like I was inviting myself, so I said: "Annabeth, I couldn't. Frederick and-" That's as far as I got before she cut me off.

Annabeth: "He'll be fine with it. He hasn't used that guest room in AGES. Let me ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes."

Heck. Yeah. No more Blarpy Hotel, and Annabeth 24/7. Talk about plus-plus. At that moment, the bell rung, signaling it was time for next class, which was... Math. Great, math is my worst subject, for obvious reasons, with English at a close second because of my dyslexia. Annabeth got up, pulling me with her cause I was in a trance.

Annabeth: "C'mon Seaweed Brain, we've gotta go to Math." As she sees my expression, she understands my apathy towards math. "Dont worry Percy, I'll help you."

I snap out of it, getting up and grabbing my bag. "Thanks Wise Girl." We kiss for a few minutes until the bell rings again, signaling we're late. My first day, it's math time, AND I'm late. This is gonna be fun.  
**-  
Hey guys, Review and follow/favorite for future chapters and so I know what to do. If you wanna see something happen just review and I will try to include it in my next few chapters. NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT, YEAH BOY! See Ya!**


	4. Period 2 - Math and Break

**Hey all you guys and girls, thanks for the views and reviews, keep it going! Special thanks to Francis(again) and Rakuluvschitoge for reviewing on CH 3. In case any of you are confused about the schedule I'm using for Percy and Annabeth, It's my school's schedule. It goes as the following:**

**Advisory/Homeroom**

**1st Period**

**2nd Period**

**Break**

**3rd Period**

**4th Period**

**Lunch**

**5th Period**

**6th Period**

**7th Period**

**Just to clear up any confusion. Gonna be a lot of romance at Break and lunch, for sure. Thanks again guys and sorry for the super long A/N**

_My first day, it's math time, AND I'm late. This is gonna be fun._

As Annabeth and I break away from our kiss in the Greek classroom, we run out towards Math and away from an extremely pissed off Mr. Tergley. We run into Math, where a lady Annabeth tells me is named "Ms. Mirra" is looking quite dissapointed at the two of us. As we run in together, holding hands, Chris starts laughing with Jessica and Michelle, saying sarcastically: "Oh, I wonder why you two were late?" as he gestures towards our hands, and cracks up again. David is smiling, Chase looks a little depressed as he sees us together, and everyone else is whispering to each other.

Ms. Mirra: "Would you two like to explain to me why you were late?"

Damn, she looks pissed. Like she is burning holes through my eye sockets with her stare. "You see- uh..." Thank the GODS for Annabeth, yet again.

Annabeth: We were talking to Mr. Tergley after class, he wanted to say something to us.

It was total horseshit, and Ms. Mirra ate it like it was a cake. We sat down in two seats next to each other in the back of the class. She had an eagle eye on us, so there wasn't any kissing or talking this time. Even Chris kept his mouth shut. Of course, the one time I zone off…

Ms. Mirra: Mr. Jackson. Would you be so kind as to tell us the answer to this problem?

Wow. I look to David and Chris and they both hold up their hands like "Hey man, this is your problem."

Great. "Would the answer be x=8?" Apparently I was pretty funny because I got a few laughs from the nerds, but I assume it was more at me than because of me.

Ms. Mirra: "Actually, its -"

Annabeth: "x=3/4"

Ms. Mirra: "Correct as always Annabeth, but once again, please raise your hand before blurting out an answer. Now, on with the lesson..."

"Annabeth: "Nice one Seaweed Brain." She gave me her 'I was right and you were wrong' smile and punched me in the arm playfully

"I expected no less from you Wise Girl." I say as I smirk, the same smirk she knows and loves. Then, after seemingly infinity, the bell finally rung, thank the Gods. As we got up and headed out of the classroom I put my arm around her shoulders and she put hers around my waist.

Annabeth: "Let me show you something, Percy."

"Well that sounds interesting. As I follow her, Annabeth towing me by my our intertwined hands, she takes us into the /"Annabeth, you know I hate this place... I can barely read!"

She laughs and says: "I'm not showing you a book, Seaweed Brain. Up we go!"

"She climbs a ladder and sits on top of a bookshelf. Really? She wanted us to sit on top of a bookshelf? Oh well. Up we climb. As I get up there, I understand what she wanted me to see. There was a massive window in the wall, showing a gorgeous view of the San Francisco Bay in the morning. It was the most beautiful (and possibly romantic) thing I've ever seen.

"Wow. How'd you find this?"

"Annabeth:"I spend a lot of time in here, Seaweed Brain. I was looking for a book and, TADA!"

"Thank the gods for Wise Girl." I say, and we sat there for the remainder of break, talking abut her life in San Francisco, or my flight and my trip here, but mostly we kissed. We kissed until we ran out of breath, broke apart for a little and caught our breath, then kissed again. We did this routine for 20 mins, her head on my shoulder, my head on her head. Then the bell jarred us back to harsh reality. It was time for class.  
**-**  
**Hey guys, I hope you like this new chapter, read and review, tell me what you wanna see and tell me what you think I could do better! Thanks for the continued support and reviews! When I posted this, something messed up and I had to fix it, so if you saw something weird, this is the fixed version. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be like, "Oh, the next guy can review, I've got stuff to do." It takes 5 seconds and it means a lot! I just got in trouble at school (again) so I might not write for a few days. thanks for the patience and Peace Out!**


	5. 3rd and 4th Period

**Hey guys, this might be the last I write for a few days because I'm grounded. awesomesauce90, i will put your OC in, probably 5th Period. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean a lot.**

_Then the bell jarred us back to harsh reality. It was time for class_

As Annabeth and I climbed down from the bookshelf, it was time for 3rd period. "Hey, Annabeth, what do we have 3rd?"

Annabeth: "Oh ya, you lost your schedule. C'mon Seaweed Brain."

"Who needs a schedule when I have you, Wise Girl?" I put my arm around her shoulder and sneak a look at the schedule. English. Eh, I'll humor her by asking what class we have anyways. "Well?"

Annabeth:"We've got English, Percy. And after that, History." She looks over at me and smiles knowingly. "Maybe if you would've kept yours, you would know, wouldn't you, Seaweed Brain?" she said jokingly.

"i know, I know. C'mon we better get moving or we'll be late." I give her a peck on the lips, as we start walking. "Who teaches the class?"

Annabeth: "A lady named Mrs. Hardwell. She's nice, but if you talk in her class, you're out. So lets not get detention our first day, huh Seaweeed Brain?"

I was gonna say something witty back, but I bit it back as we entered her classroom and took our seats. She looked old and not the kind of old lady you'd want to cross. So we sat there in silence for the remainder of the period, actually learning stuff. Talk about boring! The bell rung after a long 44 minutes. "Annabeth, that sucked. Will history be better?"

Annabeth: "Yeah, he barely even shows up to class half the time. It's basically a free period."

Heck yeah. We walk in and it's just like Homeroom. People are sprawled out on the floor and sitting on the desks. We settled in the corner of the room, and no one payed us much attention. "So, what are you going to do with this time Wise Girl?"

Annabeth: "Homework, duh! What are free periods for?" She looks at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I gently close the book and kiss her deeply, stealing the breath from her lungs. We stay like this for minutes, until I start seeing black spots. Gods know I never want to break away from a kiss, but if I didn't I would have passed out.

Annabeth: "C'mon Percy, you need to do homework too." she says as she kisses, me again, a little peck. "You want more, you have to do work."

Damn. Best. Blackmail. EVER. "Alright, fine then," Of course I gave in. Who wouldn't? For the remainder of the period, we studied and kissed, mainly only after I got a problem right. Not gonna argue, for sure. The history teacher, Mr. Yang, came in right as the bell rang and dismissed us.

Mr Yang: "Have a good afternoon, children!"

I walked out of the room holding hands with Annabeth, but only one thing was on my mind: lunch. Thank god it was time for lunch, I'm starving.  
**-  
Once again, I am sorry for whatever was wrong with the last chapter. if something is still wrong with it, msg me. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for all the support and suggestions! Sorry this was a bit short, I was rushed. If you wanna chat, I'm a cool guy, just pm me. See you guys!**


	6. Lunch and The New Girl

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't wrote much this weekend, I should be more active this week. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has favorited and/or followed! The support is great, just always remember to review!**

_Thank god it was time for lunch, I'm starving._

As Annabeth and I walked out of Mr. Yang's class, my stomach rumbled again. "So, how far away is the lunchroom Annabeth?"

Annabeth: "Don't worry Seaweed Brain, not too far. The food's good too. There's a sandwich station, chicken nuggets, french fries, fountain soda, on-"

"Jeez, Wise Girl, are you trying to torture me?" I say as my stomach rumbles yet again. "I mean, ser- Hey, is she new?" I say as I point to a girl, standing to the side of a hallway, trying not to get crushed by all the guys sprinting to the lunchroom.

Annabeth: "Yeah, I've never seen her before. Maybe she transferred today and her flight got delayed or something?"

"Probably. Let's go help her out." As we walked over to her, I studied her character. She was about as tall as Annabeth, with waist length light brown hair. Her eyes were like mine, green, but more piercing. Mine were soft, turquoise, like the sea. Her's were like an emerald. Beautiful, but hard and piercing. "Hey, can we help you with something?" I say as we reach her.

Amy: "Yeah, I'm looking for my cousin. His name is Chris, I dunno if you know him. I'm Amy by the way."

"Yeah, we know Chris. He and Annabeth are friends. He's probably in the lunchroom. We're headed there right now, if you wanna tag along." I smile and Annabeth seems to get a little jealous, as this new girl is pretty cute.

Annabeth: "Yeah, you can come." She says warily, staring Amy down.

Amy: "Uh y-yeah, sounds nice!"

"Cool, let's go then!" I lead the way, weaving and bobbing through the guys trying to push and shove through to where the food is. One of the bigger guys actually shoved Annabeth and I was about to go after him when-

Annabeth: "Percy. Let it go, I'm fine."

"That was the most rude thing I've ever seen in my life. I can't just let it go! No way!" I start towards the guy , standing in the lunch line, about to receive a rude awakening when both my arms were grabbed. One by Annabeth and one by Amy, who I almost forgot was there in my anger.

Annabeth: "Really, I'm fine. You don't need to get in a fight your first day on my behalf."

Amy: "Yeah, Percy, It's a bad idea."

I force myself to cool down and shove my hands in my pockets, so people can't see my balled fists. "Alright, fine. But I'm not letting it slide again." As they let my arms go, we all get in the lunch line. I pile food on my plate, whereas Amy and Annabeth put reasonable amounts on their plate. When we get to the line where we pay, I realize all my money is in my back pocket, and both my hands were occupied holding my tray. "Hey Annabeth could you grab my wallet for me? It's in my back pocket."

Annabeth: Annabeth blushes and giggles a little, and says "Sure Seaweed Brain" She giggles more as she slowly pulls the wallet out of my back pocket. "Here you go."

She looks at Amy as if something super hot just happened and they both giggle furiously. I sigh. _Girls_. We all pay and find our lunch table. David, Jessica, Michelle Chase, and Chris are all there. Amy and Chris reunite and talk about Amy moving. apparently she was from Seattle. After they were done we all started up a conversation. "Seattle, huh?"

Amy: "Yeah. The weather there sucks. I'm much more happy to be in San Francisco. Plus, my old school was terrible." She says as she laughs

Apparently I was staring because Annabeth elbowed me and glared at me. Point made and mental note recorded. Don't stare at Amy or I'll get in trouble. We finished and Annabeth and I excused ourselves to have some private time. We both knew where we were going, and we practically raced to the library. She won and started up the ladder first, but fell off and I caught her. I smirked at her and carried her up the ladder,

Annabeth: "Don't look at me like that Seaweed Brain, I would have caught myself." She says as she lays down on top of the bookshelf, her head in my lap. **(A/N - The bookshelf is about 15 feet high, jic you were wondering :)**

"Sure you would've, Wise Girl. I love this view, too." I say as I stroke her long, blonde hair rythmically.

Annabeth: "I know, the Bay is so nice this time of year."

I laugh and look into her eyes. "That's not the view I was talking about, Wise Girl."

Annabeth: She smiles and punches me in the arm. "Shut up, Percy" she says jokingly as we kiss for the first time in what seems like forever, even though its been like a half an hour.

When we break away, I must have looked sad, because she said: "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, there's more where that came from." We kissed again, this time longer and more passionately. When it was finally over, we looked into each other's eyes. Mine stared deep into her stormy, gray eyes. It's near impossible to tell what she is thinking, but I've gotten pretty good at it."What class is next?"

Annabeth: "Oh yeah, about that..." She trails off as the bell rings. "We don't have the same class next."  
**-  
OOH BOY! I went all out on this chapter to reward you guys' patience. Review if this was great, review if it wasn't and you wanna see something else. I'm gonna throw in Annabeth's POV next chapter while they're in different classes. awesomesauce90, I put Amy in there for you, thanks for the suggestion. If anyone else wants something like this, pm me or review. I will write more today (4/27/15) Thanks all and See Ya!**


	7. 5th Period

**Hey guys, I'm back after a long day of school, and ready to write. Thanks to everyone who reads this story, fav/follow for more, and pm me with any questions, if you ask a question in the reviews I can't respond. I also can't respond if you turn off your personal messaging. (prime example: awesomesauce90) Anyways, Let's get to it!**  
**-  
**_"We don't have the same class next."_

"Wait, what?" That's a twist. I thought I signed up for all the same classes as Annabeth. Oh well.

Annabeth: "Yeah, I have architecture and you need certain prerequisites for it that _you _don't have Seaweed Brain. Don't worry, though. You have Marine Biology, which will be an easy A for you."

Apparently I looked pretty down about not having the same classes as Annabeth, because once we were down off the bookshelf and off the ladder, she gave me a deep kiss, looked me in the eyes, and said: "It'll be fine Seaweed Brain. I'll see you afterwards, ok?"

"Yeah, about that, where do I meet you afterwards?" That might be nice to know.

Annabeth: "Change into your gym clothes and meet me in the gym, we have personal fitness." **(A/N - Personal fitness is basically PE but instead of playing sports and stuff you lift weights and run and swim and stuff, its rough.)**

"Alright Wise Girl, see you in an hour."

Annabeth: "Bye Seaweed Brain."

I followed the directions she gave me to the Marine Biology classroom, but inda got lost. Along the way I found Amy, who I ran over to, praying to god she knew where the Marine Bio classroom was. "Hey, Amy!" Annabeth is gonna kill me.

Amy: "Hey Percy! What's up?"

"Do you know where the Marine Bio classroom is?"

Amy: "Yeah I have it right now, just follow me."

Wow. This is gonna be interesting. At least I'm actually good at Marine Bio. I follow Amy for what seems like forever, through winding halls and long corridors, until we finally arrive at the classroom. We take 2 seats near the back, next to each other, just as the teacher walks in. He is a younger guy, late 20s, and as he starts teaching he seems cool. I know everything about the sea because of my father, so this class will be easy. As I get focused, Amy starts talking to me.

Amy: "So Chris tells me you're trying out for the swim team."

"Yeah, I'm kinda really good at it. I spend a lot of time in the water, so it comes naturally to me. Why do you ask?"

Amy: "Because I'm trying out too. For the girls team of course! But I spend a lot of time in the water too, so we'll have to see whose faster, huh?" she said, as she challenged me with those crystal green eyes of hers, so similar to mine.

"Ok, sure. All I can say is you're gonna get whooped. " I say as she sticks her tongue out at me, like me and Annabeth do whenever we're feeling immature. I turn back to the lesson and pay attention for a few minutes as I learn stuff I already knew.

Amy: "So, why are you taking Marine Bio? Do you like the ocean and sea life and stuff?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me a lot about it, and I love the ocean, so why not? What about you?"

Amy: "Same with me, my dad took me deep sea fishing a lot, and I loved it. I decided to take this course so I would be prepared for this summer."

"Cool" I say as I zone out, apparently staring at Amy, because when I snap back to reality from the bell, I am staring straight at Amy as she packs up her bag. Our eyes meet, and she blushes as I look away and realize its time to go. I pack up my stuff quickly and walk out with Amy. "Do you have Personal Fitness next too?

Amy: "Yeah. I'll see you there!" She says as she heads into the girls locker room

I head into the boys locker room and get changed amongst many other sweaty men. Time for fun in the gym. NOT.  
**-  
Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, follow/fav for more, and pm me with any questions. I'll write more tomorrow night, but until then, Peace!**


	8. 6th, 7th, and Swim Tryouts

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, please read and review. Any questions you have I can't answer if you have your personal messaging turned off (example: awesomesauce90). If you don't have it turned off, I will do my best to answer them. Thanks for all the support!  
**-  
_Time for fun in the gym. NOT._

As I walked out of the men's locker room, and could finally breathe, I was relieved to find Annabeth standing among the girls. When she saw me, she ran over, hugged me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Annabeth: "How was Marine Biology Percy?"

"Uh, yeah, it was great." I manage to stammer out as Amy walks out of the locker room, waving to me. I wave back, and Annebeth follows my trail of vision.

Annabeth: "Oh gods, don't tell me SHE is in that class." she says, while glaring at Amy.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Wise Girl?" I say with a grin.

Annabeth: "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I am not jealous."

"Don't worry, she's pretty cool." As Annabeth is about to say something, I quickly add in, "But not as cool as you. And plus, she's not my Wise Girl."

Annabeth: "Yeah. And don't you forget it either, Seaweed Brain."

Our conversation was abruptly ended by the boys and girls coaches leading us off into different directions. The boys went to the weight room and the girls headed towards the track. We did bench press, leg press, bicep curls, and tricep extensions for the remainder of the period. When we were all done, we headed into the locker room, and apparently the girls did the same, because when I walked out shirtless after my shower, I found Amy drying off her hair.

Amy: "Hey Percy. Wow, I didn't know you had a six pack. Can I touch them?"

"Uh ye-" She had already started touching them before I could speak. She put her hands on either side of my abs, then ran them over my abs, until she put her hands around my waist and clasped them, drawing herself close to me.

Amy: "Percy, you're so fit."

"Uh y-yeah." I look around for Annabeth, praying to god she doesn't see this. "I-Is Annabeth out of the locker room yet?" I say as Amy rests her chin on my chest, looking up at me seductively.

Amy: "She's still in the locker room. She got in there as I was leaving, so we have a couple minutes to ourselves, huh?"

"Amy, m-me and Annabeth are kinda in a relationship..." I manage to get out.

Amy: "Yeah, but she doesn't have to know about us. Or you could just forget her and go out with me. You know I'm prettier" she says, locking eyes with me.

As I stare into her piercing green eyes, I know deep down that it's true, but it would take more than that to make me admit it. "I couldn't. I've known her since I was 12. I've only known you for a few hours..."

Amy: "But you could get to know me better..." She says as she stands on her tippy-toes, bringing herself to eye level with me with her arms on my shoulders, our noses practically touching and our lips inches away.

"I-I can't. Not right now, at least." I manage to get out and break away from the trance she put me in, just in time, as Annabeth walks out of the girls' locker room. "Hey Annabeth!"

Annabeth: "Hey Percy, jeez. Happy to see me much?" She says and smiles, but that fades quickly as she sees me putting my shirt on and Amy a few feet away, smirking.

I get my shirt on and put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Let's go. What do we have next?" I say as we start walking away.

Annabeth: "A free period. Don't you need to get your stuff from the trashy hotel?"

"Oh yeah! And my bathing suit is there too, which I need for tryouts. Can we leave campus?"

Annabeth: "No, but who cares. Trashy Hotel, here we come!"

I didn't argue as we left the building and walked to the parking lot, where we found Annabeth's car, a 2015 Jeep Wrangler. **(A/N Look it up on google images or whatever you use, It's badass and I want it! :) **"Jeez Wise Girl, nice car."

Annabeth: "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

We hop in the car and drive to my awful hotel. When we get there, I say, "Annabeth, stay here, I'll only be a minute." I run inside, fly up the stairs, and get to my room and start packing up my room. I grab my clothes off the floor, off the bed, even out of the sink. Once done, I leave my room, fly back down the stairs, and out the lobby. Winded, I throw my bag in the car and hop in, throwing on my seatbelt. "Pretty fast, huh Wise Girl?"

Annabeth: "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She says with a smile as she starts the car and drives back to school, hopefully before anyone notices were gone.

When we get there, we sneak back in without any hassle. The bell rings just as we get back inside.

Annabeth: "Good luck at tryouts Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks. See you in an hour Wise Girl." I run to the locker rooms and get changed, rushing out to the pool and praying to Poseidon I'm not late. I don't need to be late on the first day. When I get there, I'm greeted by a spectacle. The girls get one side of the pool and the guys get the other. the guys coach is just sitting down, doing nothing, while Chase gets the team started. On the girls side, their coach isn't out yet. Amy sees me and quickly runs over. She is wearing a green 2 piece, which brings out her eyes.

Amy: "Hey Percy!" She says and presses herself against against me, hugging me and looking up at me seductively, again.

"H-hey Amy."

Amy: "Have you considered my offer?"

"Not really. I mean, I already have Annabeth..."

Amy: "Yeah, but where is she now? Not here. I am."

"Look. You're gorgeous, but I've known Annabeth for years, and we're going on a few months of dating."

Amy: "You'll come around, I know you will." She says as she kisses my chest and walks away.

Well that was unexpected. I was in a daze until Chase snapped me out of it.

Chase: "Percy! You gonna come over here and swim, or stare at Amy's ass?"

I probably turned beet red and Amy looked back, giggling. "Uh- I wasn't-" I sigh "I'm coming." I hop in the pool and swim laps alongside the girls until it's time to go. When it was over, I went back to the locker room and got changed. Apparently we find out who the captain is tomorrow. I dry off and walk out to the parking lot where I'm meeting Annabeth. Amy pulls up next to me in her 2015 Dodge Charger while I'm walking.

Amy: "Need a ride, Percy?"

"No, Annabeth is taking me home, thanks though." I say as I spot Annabeth's car.

Amy: "Staring at my ass, huh, Percy?"

"What? No, I-" was all i could get out before she winked at me and grinned and said, "Sure." and drove away. Then I hopped in Annabeth's car without a word and we were off. That was a long day. School sucks.  
**-  
Hey guys, sorry about the super long chapter. Read and review please, ask questions and I'll answer them, make sure your pm is on! I put a poll on my profile, check it out, ITS SUPER IMPORTANT! Love you guys, Peace!**


	9. After School

**Hey guys, this will be my 2nd chapter today, I don't know about a third, but I'll check how much homework I have. I put a poll on my profile, please please please please PLEASE vote for it, its super important. Read and review, if you have questions I'll answer them. If you like it and want more then fav and/or follow! **  
**-  
**_That was a long day. School sucks._

I was silent nearly halfway home, thinking about what had happened today. Annabeth saying I could live with her, our secret place atop the bookshelf, then Amy showing up, and then all the events that had happened with Amy. We seem more alike then me and Annabeth, but I've been through so much with her. Curse Aphrodite. I thought about this silently until Annabeth started a conversation.

Annabeth: "You've been quiet. How were tryouts Seaweed Brain?"

I almost missed what she said. "They were, uh, good."

Annabeth: "Is that all? What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Yeah, we find out who's captain tomorrow. I'm gonna feel really bad if I take Chase's spot, though."

Annabeth: "Don't worry about it, its not like you're kicking him off the team."

Her words reassured me, but I bet he'll hate me, considering how he is already envious of me because I took Annabeth from him. I don't say anything more as we pull into their garage and walk in the door.

Annabeth: "Hey Dad, you remember Percy right? He transferred to my school and was staying at some cheap hotell. Can he stay with us in the guest room? "

Frederick: "Yeah, that's fine. I haven't been in there in ages anyway."

"Thanks Mr. Chase" I say akwardly as I walk into the back of the house with Annabeth. "You seriously didn't ask him until now?"

Annbeth: "Yeah, but it worked out fine, didn't it Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, it did, as always Wise Girl." I lean in for a kiss, but she grabs my lips and pinches them together.

Annabeth: "None of that until you do your homework, ok Percy?"

UGH. I leave one mom behind and I get another. "Ok mom." I say sarcastically. I trudge over to my room and get my english, greek, history, and marine biology homework done easily. Math was another story. I tried to do it for hours before realizing I have the smartest girl in the world across the hall. "Hey Annabeth!"

Annabeth: "Yeah Percy?"

"Can you help me with my math homework?" I get out before Annabeth's stepmom tells us to be quiet. Annabeth walks into my room so we don't have to shout.

Annabeth: "Of course, Seaweed Brain." She helped me with it and I was done in a matter of minutes.

"There! I'm done!" Apparently Annabeth remembered her promise, because we kissed deeply for minutes until we were both out of breath and fell onto the bed.

Annabeth: "I think dinner is almost ready. You hungry?"

"DUH! I'm always hungry."

Annabeth: Alright then, let's go.

She took me out to the kitchen, where we had spaghetti for dinner. We ate with her parents, and her 2 stepbrothers, who were annoying as Tartarus. They chewed with their mouths open, talked with their mouths full, etc. Annabeth and her dad were obviously annoyed, but their mom seemed liek nothing was wrong. After dinner, we went back into Annabeth's room, which was decorated with all types of miniature sculptures and architectural feats.

Annabeth: "Hey Seaweed Brain, come out here!"

I look around and find that she has already opened window and climbed outside it. Outside there is a large roof encompassing her whole apartment building. "You find the best secret spots, don't you?"

Annabeth: "Yeah, I have a lot of free time."

She had set up some lawn chairs on top of the building, which we sat in for a long time, kissing and talking about our day. When it was time to go to bed, we climbed in and told her step-mom and Frederick goodnight, like nothing happened. I told her goodnight and went into my room.

Annabeth: "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She said back

I slept soundly, even in a bed that's not mine, but that wasn't very hard after my dramatic day. In the middle of the night, Annabeth ran into my room and got under the covers, hugging me and crying. "Whats wrong?"

Annabeth: "The spiders. Again. Can I sleep with you tonight?" she said, holding back a sob and staring into my eyes.

"But, your parents-"

Annabeth: "Who cares?"

"Good point." I said, and brought her close to me so our bodies were perfectly aligned. I hugged her and stroked her hair until we fell asleep, together, in the same bed. A great end to a very eventful day.  
**-  
Thanks for reading guys, don't be afraid to review! Fav/Follow for more and don't forget to do the poll! See ya!**


	10. Day 2 of GGHS (Golden Gate High School)

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter of the day, and we finally finished the first day of school! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially mollyafuller2003 and awesomesauce90. If you like it, fav/follow and review, I can always use some ideas!**

_A great end to a very eventful day._

The next day was just about the same as the last. The only things that were different were break, lunch, and swim tryouts, of course. Today, I wore tan slacks with a blue oxford and a blue and black tie. During break, Annabeth had to go meet with her architecture teacher for help with Olympus, so I was left with Amy and Chase after 2nd. Chase had been staring at Amy all period, but she didn't know it because she sat in front of him. As we walked out of the classroom, Amy was in front of me and Chase had already left, saying a dreamy _goodbye_ to Amy. She walks out of the classroom and turns around, pressing us up against a wall, grabbing my tie playfully.

Amy: "Looking at my ass again, Percy?"

Here we go again. "I said it yesterday. I wasn't-" She put her finger on my lips to shush me.

Amy: "It's alright, take a nice long look. I don't mind. Trust me, its happened before."

She turns around and looks over her shoulder at me to see what I'm looking at, and I use all the willpower I have to not look at her ass. "Amy, I don't wanna look at your-" In one swift motion, she turned around, put her arms over my shoulders and clasped her hands, and kissed me. I kissed back for a few seconds before remembering my loyalty to Annabeth, but decided to ignore it, hoping if I gave her a good kiss she would leave me alone. As we break away, Amy smiles and looks at me, before pursing her lips looking for another one.

Amy: "You seemed to like that, Percy. How about another?"

"Amy, I really do love Annabeth. I kissed you just so you would leave me alone. Please?"

Amy: "Percy, can't you see we have more in common? We both have beautiful, green eyes, we both are drop-dead gorgeous, we're both swim team captains-"

"Uh, I'm not the swim team captain."

Amy: "You will be today. You beat Chase's record by 20 seconds without getting winded. As I was saying, we also both love Marine Biology, and we both have brown hair. What do you and Annabeth have in common?"

Well, we're both demigods who save the world all the time, but I couldn't say that, so it came out like "Uh, ermm... uh..."

Amy: "Exactly. Percy, we are meant for each other."

All of what she said was true, but I couldn't give in and tell her I agreed. I was trying to find the words to voice my opinion, but then Chase came along.

Chase: "Hey, uh, Amy. I was thinking, you wanna go on a date this weekend?"

Thank the GODS for Chase. I hoped she would say yes, him being very similar to me, but I was let down.

Amy: *scoff* "Uh, no! I have a date with Percy this weekend."

What? In my confusion she kissed me, and I tried to shake my head at Chase like 'NO I AM NOT PLEASE GET HER OFF ME' but apparently it came out as 'Haha, damn straight, BOYY' because he got a really pissed look for a second and glared at me before walking away. During this time, I realized I was still kissing Amy, and I broke it off abruptly. "Stop that! Why did you say no to Chase? You know I won't say yes to that, right?"

Amy: "Because Chase is chopped liver compared to you. He's half as gorgeous and we have nothing in common."

"You guys have, uh-" I sigh "-nothing in common. If I go on this date with you, will you leave me alone?"

Amy: "Yeah, if you aren't knee deep in love for me by the end of it. And this week, whenever Annabeth isn't around, we are a couple." **(A/N REMEMBER THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!)**

"Ok then." That was all I needed to hear, and apparently the bell understood, because it rang right at the end of her sentence. Thank. The. GODS. I ran away faster from that than I knew I could. Until lunch, nothing eventful happened. At lunch, we got our trays, paid, and sat down. At our table, the usual reminiscing and joking happened until Amy stood up. My heart beat out of my chest and I keeled over a little when she started talking, praying to the gods she wasn't going to announce our date.

Amy: "I'd like to announce that ... I'm having a party this weekend aaaaand you're all invited!"

People cheered, and I felt like a foot was lifted off my throat. They talked out about the arrangements while I stayed silent, picking at my food while Amy stole seductive looks at me, like 'This is gonna be fun.' Me and Annabeth left, as usual, for the library, and once we were in our spot, we started talking. Apparently I didn't look good, because Annabeth commented on it.

Annabeth: "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. Can you drive me to a dealership after school? I need to go buy a car for myself."

Annabeth: "But you have _my_ car!"

"Yeah, but we can't do _everything_ together. This weekend I'm visiting my relatives that live here, and I need my own car to do that."

Annabeth: "I could come along-" She started, but she recognized the look on my face and realized that I was dead serious, not open for negotiation. "Ok then. How are you gonna afford it?"

I just smirked. "Golden drachmas are worth a fortune." I said, then kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. The bell rung shortly thereafter, and we proceeded to go to our separate classes. Marine Bio was long, with lots of kissing Amy to convince her to leave me alone, and only to convince her, even if it felt right. 6th and 7th were boring overall, but swim tryouts were a different story.

Chase seemed to work us all extra hard, especially me, I believe, to keep his captain position. When it came time for the Captain race, the only people in it were me, Chris, and Chase. Chris gave both of us a wink, and we set off. I didn't try at first, but when I realized Chase was ahead of me, I stepped on the gas. I pushed hard and annihilated them both. The team congratulated me and gave me pats on the back. Chris pushed me in the pool as a joke, and everyone else jumped in too, except for Chase, who dried off and went into the locker room. I felt bad, so I went to go apologize, but I was stopped by Amy. She was in a different 2 piece this time, which was green with white polka dots.

Amy: "Practice done early? That's convenient." She said, as she pushed me up against the wall, again.

That seems to be her thing, pressing me up against the wall. "Look, not right now, ok Amy?" I say, trying to escape.

Amy: "Remember our deal? Annabeth isn't here, and practice doesn't end for another 20 minutes, so you're all mine."

Not the time, but I can't argue. She is just looking for ways to not leave me alone. "Can we go somewhere more... private?"

Amy: "Ok, sure. I know just the spot."

She must have a lot of free time too, because she leads me into some woods on campus, where, deeper in, there is a small pond, just big enough for 10 people. She wades in first, still while holding my hand. As I wade in after her , my foot hits something in the water. It's a chair. Seriously? Who puts a chair in a pond? I sit in it, and its quite relaxing, so I'm not judging. Amy notices and, of course, sits in my lap facing me, our faces inches apart. She kisses me, and I kiss back as well as I can. After a grueling 15 minutes of kissing and flirting (mostly by Amy), I get up and dry off on the bank.

Amy: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need like 5 minutes to walk back and change. Ok?"

Amy: "Nuh uh! We have another 5 minutes."

She says as she pushes me onto the ground playfully, and sits on my pelvis. She rubs her hands on my abs, biceps, shoulders, and pretty much all of me that wasn't covered by cloth. I lie there with my hands at my sides, and at one point, Amy was audacious enough to grab my hand and put it on her ass. I yanked it away quickly, of course. "Amy! That's not a part of the deal!"

Amy: "That's what couples do, isn't it?"

I sigh. This is gonna be a long week, I think as I check my watch, and finding out that the 5 minutes are up and more. "Shit! I gotta go!" I say as I sprint and throw a shirt on on the way, using my now-dry bathing suit as shorts. I round the corner and, to my dismay, found out that Amy kept up with me. As I start out to the car, Amy grabs me and whispers "Good-bye boyfriend!" in my ear and kisses me on my cheek, as she lets me go from my captivity.

I get in Annabeth's car, where we drive to the dealership.

Annabeth: "Did you get captain, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, but Chase was pissed. I feel really bad."

Annabeth: "Don't, he'll get over it." she says as we pull into the dealership.

When we're there, I decide on a red Ferrari 458 Italia to buy with my drachmas. There is basically a mortal or demigod at every store that accepts drachmas, so I got it easily. Me and Annabeth drove home in our separate vehicles, and The night at her house was the same as last. The spiders even came back.

Annabeth: *screaming* opens my door. "Percy, they came back!"

"Ok, you can sleep with me again." She crawls in and I don't pull her in tight this time, so she looks at me worried.

Annabeth: "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." That was a lie, but she understood I wasn't gonna talk about it so she let it go. She fell asleep soon, but it took me a while. After a while of feeling Annabeth's rythmic breathing against my body, I fell into a much needed sleep.  
**-  
Blackmail at its finest, by Amy. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'm sorry if it was a bit sexual. Review if you loved it, and fav/follow if you want more. If you can, take the poll on my profile. And OH MY GOD, THIS HAS 1,916 WORDS! Thanks and love you guys!**


	11. READ! IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I AM JUST MAKING THIS TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION. A lot of people have been reviewing, megapissed that I have "split up percabeth" or "made Percy have feeling for someone besides Annabeth." The whole point with Amy flirting with Percy is that Percy is only allowing it so that she will leave him alone so he can be in a relaionship with Annabeth, not because he is attracted to her. Just cause a guy/girl is ridiculously hot doesn't mean your attracted to him/her, right? Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't piss anyone off to the point they stopped reading :( Sorry for the misunderstanding, and thanks to those who truly understood what I was trying to say. I will write more tonight. Have a good day!**


	12. Day 5 of GGHS (see AN)

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about all the confusion with the whole Percy Amy thing. I hope this chapter clears things up. Read and review, I could use the feedback. Also, I am skipping a few days until Friday in the story, just so you know.  
**-  
_After a while of feeling Annabeth's rhythmic breathing against my body, I fell into a much needed sleep._

The rest of the week at school was pretty terrible. I spent time with Annabeth when I could, but whenever she was gone I had to deal with Amy's constant flirting and attempts at persuading me to dump Annabeth for her, which I refused over and over again. The only day that I had to deal with Amy more than usual was on Friday during break and lunch, because Annabeth has Architecture Club. After 2nd, I kissed Annabeth as she left for her club, and implored to go with her again, but was turned down.

"Annabeth, please can I come with you? Please?"

Annabeth: "Are you in Architecture Club? No? Then there's your answer. If it were up to me you could, but the teacher is a real douche, to be honest."

"But-" I sigh and kiss her on her forehead. "Ok. Have fun." I say as she smiles and turns around, walking to her club. I immediately walk in the other direction, hoping Amy would leave me alone. Sadly I was wrong.

Amy: "Where you going, Seaweed Brain?"

OH HELL NO. SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT. I whirl around, malice in my eyes, which apparently went completely over Amy's head, because she just stood there, smirking, looking at me. Today I wore navy blue athletic shorts and a navy blue dri-fit shirt, which apparently was to Amy's liking, because she was looking me up and down. This time it wasn't her who shoved me into a wall. I put her up against the wall, one hand on her hip, holding her there, and one wound back, about to smack her. As she stood there, staring into my eyes, undaunted, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I put my other hand on the other side of her hip, with my face so close to hers that this time I was the one tempting HER, but when she tried to kiss me, I put my head on the other side of hers so my mouth was by her ear. Then I started whispering.

*whispering* "You ever call me that, ever again, and I will gut you like a fish. All of this will be done on Sunday, and you will finally leave me alone."

Amy just stood there and smirked before saying: "Ok _Percy_, fine with me, but I hope you still remember our deal. You're mine until the end of break. Same with all of lunch, so you'd better warm up those lips."

'My life sucks' Is all I could think before Amy forced me into a make-out session. Yeah, Amy was pretty, maybe prettier than Annabeth, and whenever we kissed it felt so right, but I knew my heart belonged to Annabeth. I only have to make it through today, Amy's party tomorrow, and our forced date on Sunday before I am finally free of her. Gods, I hope she keeps her promise. The bell rung after an eternity, and I was free until lunch.

Annabeth totally skipped even eating, so Amy was looking for me since the beginning of lunch. I did too, just so I could go to a hiding place. I decided to go to a place I found a few days ago. It was a fire escape, accessible through the Marine Bio room. All I had to do was go inside and climb out the window, which wasn't hard, since the college-age teacher who taught the class was never in the room. He was off doing gods know what, and I was totally fine with it. I snuck in and climbed out the window, finally free from Amy. I had stashed some candy out on the fire escape, and I ate it in place of the lunch I had decided to skip.

The view on the escape was nice. Whoa, that's a good name for a hiding spot. "The Escape" Actually, that's a pretty cool name for just about anything. Anyways, it was a nice view. There was the courtyard of our school, about half of the Bay, and a really cool fountain. On top of all that, I had brought headphones, so I listened to music up there too. **(A/N Follow me on spotify, if you wanna. My username is Noah Acker or noah_acker, it's the first, I think.) **I saw Amy walking down below, looking for where I went off too, and I almost died laughing. As she walked by the fountain, I used my powers to direct one of the jets to shoot her. It worked as planned and she stomped her foot on the ground and stormed off. Best thing to happen to me all week, for sure. Besides sleeping with Annabeth every night. Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn't be using my powers, but right then, I didn't care.

The bell rang and I made it through lunch, so I bagged up my candy and packed up my headphones before opening the window and climbing inside. What I saw was everyone staring at me, some laughing and hi-fiving me on my way to my seat. My assigned seat was next to Amy, because that's what it was on the first day. Her hair was still wet, and she was glaring at me like I was the son of Hades, no offense Nico. I just gave her my winning smile and pretended like nothing was wrong. The teacher wasn't here yet, like always, so everyone was talking. Amy got up and stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders, her nails in my shoulder, and her head resting on my shoulder with her mouth next to my ear.

Amy: "Do you see Annabeth here?"

"No..."

Amy: "Then where's my kiss, boyfriend?"

I swear there is no escape. I obliged and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning away from her again.

Amy: "More than that, lover boy."

CURSE THE GODS, SHE IS PERSISTENT. I gave her a deeper kiss this time, but not a real one, until the teacher finally arrived. There was no more of Amy until swim practice.

We finished 30 minutes early, sadly. I had a brilliant idea, though. I sat at the bottom of the diving well, using my powers yet again. Not 5 minutes after I got down there, Amy dove in the fucking diving well. DOES SHE HAVE A TRACKING BEACON IN ME OR SOMETHING? I swam up as she came towards me, and hopped out of the diving well. I went and sat at the edge of the diving board, where I had put my stuff. She obviously followed me, but there wasn't much I could do about that. She was in a turquoise 2 piece this time, and as I sat on the edge of the diving board, she sat behind me, pressing her body and breasts against me and her arms around my stomach, feeling my six pack again. Great, now she was blocking my way off the diving board.

She sat there, kissing my shoulders and back and feeling up my stomach and chest, while I sat there, looking glum. I checked my watch, waterproof of course, and I found that I had 10 minutes to burn. We basically sat there in silence, until she tried to slide her hand in my pants at one point. This girl must be half retarded if she thought that was gonna work. "There are boundaries. That is one of them. Understood?" I said in a very stern tone.

Amy: "Fine then, grumpy." She said, pouting, as if it wasn't her fault.

My watch beeped, telling me it was time to go. "Alright Amy, your time's up." I say as we both stand up on the diving board.

Amy: "Hrmph. Ok then, I'll see you at my party tomorrow, Percy."

"Alright." As I said this, Amy tried to push me into the pool, but I sidestepped her and her momentum threw her into the pool. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted straight to Annabeth's car, laughing my ass off the whole way. The rest of the night went just like the previous days this week. As I fell asleep with Annabeth again, I thought about the impending party tomorrow, but pushed it out of my mind. How bad could a party be?  
**-  
Thanks for reading, review if you loved it, review if you didn't and you think I could do something better. If you did love it, fav and follow for more from me. There will be a shit ton of Percabeth in the upcoming chapters, stay tuned boys and girls! Peace out!**


	13. UPDATE!

**Hey guys, just a heads up, I am starting spring football tomorrow so I don't know how much I will be writing in the upcoming weeks. I will try to update nightly, but I don't know if I can. Thanks for the support! Also I have noticed that you guys haven't been reviewing as much lately, so if you could do that more it'd be great. Thanks!**


	14. Pre Party Adventures

**Hey guys, this might be my last chapter until the weekend, or maybe my last for a while, I don't know. Please review, and to those of you who have, great job, it means a lot. PARTY TIME, KIDDOS. That might be arguable since most of you are older then me. Ah well.**

_How bad could a party be?_

Hopefully not too bad. Saturday was a pretty lazy day for me and Annabeth. She was on her computer most of the day, using some weird 3-d sculpture-architecture-making-thingy that I didn't quite understand. We sat on my bed and she tried describing what it was to me, and after a few "Oh, ok."s and some"Ah! Now I get it."s she seemed convinced that I understood the program, which I didn't.

We sat together in our pajamas, which was pretty comfortable, if you've ever had a pajama day. **(A/N - If you haven't ever had a day where you stay in your pajamas all day, eat food, sleep, and go to the bathroom, you're missing out.) **I wore solid blue pajama pants with no shirt, of course. Annabeth wore some Athena women's pajama shorts (A gift from her mother.) and a gray tank top. She messed around with what program for hours, while I sat there and watched the screen, confused. Every few minutes or so, she would break her gaze and we would kiss for a while before she realized that she had stuff to do.

Eventually I got bored, like I always do, and I climbed on the roof. From there, I saw that her apartment complex had a pool. I quickly sprinted back inside and asked Annabeth where the key was.

"It's uh, over in the kitchen somewhere." she said, barely looking up from her computer.

I searched the kitchen, until I found it in a bowl filled with other letters and junk. I ran down to the pool, jumping in fully clothed, which didn't matter anyways, because my clothes don't get wet in water if I don't want them to. Another bonus of being a Poseidon kid. I always found that, similar to mortals and the shower, I thought more clearly in water. I sat there and thought about the party later, my date with Amy(ugh), and how fashionably late I should show up. And I'll show up with Annabeth, and... OH MY GOD YES. THANK GOD FOR THIS POOL!

I got out and ran back to the apartment, bursting in the door. Matthew and Bobby (Annabeth's two brothers) didn't even look up from their video games. Her step-mom looked at me with annoyance, and Frederick glanced my way for a second before going back to what he was doing. I ran to Annabeth's room and shouted, on accident, "ANNABETH GET UP WE GOTTA GO!"

"Gods, Percy, inside voice. Now what were you saying?" she said, closing her laptop. She lost Daedalus' laptop on the way down to Tartarus, but her dad bought her a new one.

"Sorry. We gotta go, get dressed!"

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

"The party tonight? I got an idea on who we could bring."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Hurry up, get dressed! We're going to Caldecott Tunnel." **(A/N To those of you who know who I am thinking on bringing by just seeing Caldecott Tunnel, my hat is off. To those of you who don't, don't go google it and ruin the surprise! :)**

I jump up and down in excitement as Annabeth groans and slides her laptop off of her and gets up and goes to her room. She halfheartedly closes the door, leaving a sliver open as she walks into her room. I get a glimpse of her sliding off her short and putting on some jeans, but I turn away after that, realizing I _probably _shouldn't be looking. She walks out, blushing a little as she realizes she left her door open. She shakes it off and walks out the apartment with me.

Annabeth tried to climb in my car, but we were gonna need more seats. "Hey, Annabeth, we gonna need to take both cars. Just follow me."

"Alright then, Seaweed Brain. Also, aren't you forgetting some clothing?" she said

"I've got some in your car, Wise Girl. Now let's go!" I throw on some workout clothes I had in Annabeth's car. I left my shirt off, though. As we arrived at the tunnel, I had to take it from here, because Annabeth didn't know the entrance. When she had been here, she arrived on a flying boat. I arrived carrying Juno/Hera on my back, with 2 gorgons after me. UNFAIR. 2 demigods stood guard at the service tunnel, as always, but they let us right through.

Welcome to Camp Jupiter. As we walked down the tunnel, a spider or two made Annabeth flip her shit. We emerged from the tunnel, looking upon the vast expanse of Camp Jupiter. The Little Tiber roared, and Terminus stood guard as we approached the city. After listening to him babble about wanting to smash another giant's face, we deposited our weapons and entered. We approached The Forum, receiving greetings from demigods and legacies along the way.

As we entered The Forum, there sat a very bored Frank and Reyna, the Praetors of New Rome. You should have seen their faces when we walked in. Frank ran up to me, almost tripping in his bed sheet/toga, and we chest bumped. Reyna and Annabeth shared a less barbaric hug, and I did the same to Reyna after greeting Frank.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reyna and Frank said, almost simultaneously.

"We're going to a party tonight, and I was wondering if you guys would want to come."

"I don't know if that's very Praetor-like..." Reyna started before Frank could intervene.

"Yeah, we're in. Gimme a sec, I'll go get Hazel, Jason, Piper and Leo." he said.

"Good idea." was all I could get out before he transformed into an eagle and flew off. Reyna, Annabeth and I talked while Frank was out. **(A/N - I have just started Blood of Olympus, I'm sorry if any of these characters died and I don't know, but please don't spoil it for me, Thanks!) **Annabeth was interested in the Architecture in New Rome, and I just sat and listened to the two women babble on. I was releived to say the least, when the rest showed up. They rode a Ele-Frank **(hehe, get it?)** as they kicked open the doors and greeted us all.

Jason and I clasped hands, Leo and I fist bumped and exploded it, but when he exploded his, he summoned some fire to make it cooler. I punched him in the arm for it. Hazel and I hugged, same with Piper and I. Annabeth just hugged them all. Gods, girls have no imagination.

I addressed everyone this time, and explained the situation, and everyone was super excited. Now the matter was clothing. It was a dress-up party, so they would need nice clothing, which I bet they didn't have. "You guys have nice clothes to wear?"

"We have togas..." Jason said.

"Alright, then I guess we're going shopping. Annabeth, you take Piper, Hazel, and Reyna, I will take Jason, Leo, and Frank."

The girls all squealed excitedly except for Reyna, who looked like she was about to kill herself. Jason, Frank, Leo, and I all hi-fived and started off to the car. The girls fit into Annabeth's Jeep easily, but we had to fit 4 into my 2 seater. Before I said anything, Leo freaked out.

"Jeez, Percy, nice ride. You mind if I soup it up?" he said.

"Yeah, maybe later, ok?" Leo looked sad but accepted what I said. In order for all of us to fit in, Leo and Jason double-buckled, and Frank turned into an eagle and sat on the central console. We got to the mall and we set off to find some dress clothes. No one really cared, so we just bought them all a purple oxford, black pants, a black belt, and some black dress shoes to wear, then went to the food court. I picked out the purple for their camp t-shirts. After that, we met the girls at Annabeth's apartment.

They had all bought different shades of purple dresses, so they matched the guys. We all went inside and changed before her parents could protest. Everyone but me and Annabeth had left the building when we were done changing.

She was wearing a gray dress, mid thigh, with flecks of silver on it. She had grey eye shadow on too, so her entire outfit brought out her eyes. She looked stunning. "Wow, Wise Girl. You look gorgeous!"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Seaweed Brain." she said with a smirk. I was wearing blue pants, a white oxford, and a blue suit jacket over that. Blue is my favorite color, after all.

We walked outside to meet the others, and once we were set and done complementing each other, we drove off. We arrived 30 minutes late, fashionably. We all hopped out of our cars onto the lawn, and I'm not gonna lie, we looked fresh. Like, I'm talking, our squad we got here is the fucking best team to ever set foot on this gods damned planet. **(A/N Sorry for the profanity, but just picture it. These eight in your front lawn, looking this fresh? I would die.)** The eight of us walked up to the door, greeted by loud music, smoke, and everything else you would imagine at a high school party. Amy opened the door, right on cue, and looked awestruck at me, then to my friends.

Amy was wearing a blue dress, mid to high thigh, and everything else blue you could imagine. Of course she would match with me, that was probably her plan. I looked at my friends, then back to Amy.

"Yeah, I brought some friends."  
**-  
Phew, that was a long one. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! Fav/follow for more, and Adios!**


	15. PARTY TIME!

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! SO SO SO SO sorry for not posting a chapter in like 3 days, I have been super busy. Also sorry if I write with a bit of a different personality, I have been with my squad (means friends for those of you who don't know) all weekend. Thanks for waiting, you guys are the best. Here's the much-anticipated party!  
**-  
_"Yeah, I brought some friends."_

Apparently, it was the best decision I've made in my life. Piper was much more beautiful than Amy, her being a child of Aphrodite, and that obviously pissed off Amy. Sadly, she couldn't be interested in Frank or Jason, who are both handsome, because they were both spoken for. Leo takes some time to get used to, but Amy doesn't seem like the type of girl whose down for that. Leaves me, who is also spoken for, but that doesn't seem to bother her. She must have realized her jaw was practically unhinged, because she closed it quickly.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm Amy, nice to meet to guys. Welcome to my party!" Amy said in a perfect host voice.

"This is Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo, and Reyna." I say, gesturing to the couples as well as Leo and Reyna.

"Cool. Come on in! Punch is over there, and the bathroom and bedrooms" at this her eyes flitted to me and smirked a little (Thank the gods Annabeth didn't notice), before continuing, "are upstairs if you need them. Have fun!" Amy finished as she walked over and went back to talking to her friends by the punch bowl.

If I'm gonna keep Amy off me at this party, I'm gonna need to have Annabeth by my side all the time. You could imagine my dismay as Annabeth told me she had to go to the "little Architect's room." I would've laughed at the ridiculousness of that under different circumstances. "But, I... uh...um" I couldn't find words to describe why I wanted to go with her. "Don't fall in!" I say, patting her butt as she walks away, which, may I say, the dress she's wearing compliments quite nicely.

Obviously, as soon as Annabeth was gone, Amy walks over with 2 glasses of punch, one for me and one for her. "Thanks." Is all I'm willing to say, as I take a swig of my punch, which is heavily spiked. She probably put a whole handle of shitty vodka in the bowl. I wince a little as I taste it, but alcohol wasn't completely alien to me. "A little strong, Percy?" Amy said, grinning.

"Meh, I've had stronger." **(A/N Fireball is really, really, REALLY good. Fireball is a kind of whiskey, if you wanna google it or something.)**

"Oh really? Come to the kitchen with me." Amy said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me. Apparently I din't have a choice.

As we finally arrived in the kitchen, Amy got 20 shot glasses out, why she had that many I don't even want to know, and poured Tito's vodka **(A/N Tito's tastes like shit, it's like 14% straight alcohol. NEVER DRINK BY ITSELF, I ALMOST THREW UP. I also really shouldn't know this much about alcohol, I'm 14.)** in each one. She separated them, 10 on either side of her kitchen island, and challenged me to some shots. Whoever finished theirs first, wins. By this time, there was a crowd surrounding us, and Annabeth had come back from the bathroom. She came out of the crowd and stood next to me, saying "You'd better win." with a mischievous smile. She jumped onto me, her arms around my shoulders, and me picking her up in the air with my arms, and we kissed. **(A/N If you're confused how they're kissing, search up "pick up kiss") **By this point in time, Annabeth had developed a major grudge against Amy. When we were done, she gave Amy a glare and hopped off me. She ran her fingers through my hair before rejoining the crowd.

"Need a referee?" Leo says walking to the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, man. Say go when you're ready." I said, glad Leo had my back. Jason, Piper, and Reyna also gave me a thumbs up or a pat on the back. Apparently this 2015 massive party was too much for 1940s Hazel, so Hazel and Frank had left. It was time for some shots. Leo grinned like a madman, and said, "**3...2...1...GO!**"

I set off, tossing back 4 or 5 before I had to pause for a second. Amy was on her fifth by the time I was ok. I tossed back 5 more, so I had one left. Amy had thrown up at 8, and was done. I raised my last glass to the crowd, winking at Annabeth, and tossed it back. The roar that ensued was deafening. Leo and Jason patted me on the back and Annabeth jumped into my arms again, and I picked her up and kissed her. The music was drowned out by the party goers, and I was made into a legend.

After a few more hours had gone, the party was slowing down. Amy had passed out an hour ago, but was back awake. I was drunk out of my ass, my liver was probably drowning in shots. Amy came over to us with a really bright idea. "Let's play spin the bottle!" I was too fucked up to say no, so I picked up a bottle off the ground, there was plenty, and said in a stupid voice: "Why not?"

Jason had been ordered my Piper to stay sober, and Reyna had to be Praetor, so she didn't drink either. Gods know Leo got turnt. **(A/N If you don't know what that means, google it, but know I am silently judging you. :)**Annabeth hadn't drunk too heavily, so she was lightly hammered. "Who's uh.. spinning first?" I managed to get out.

"I'll go first." Piper said, the least impaired of all of us. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jason. He was relieved and happy to kiss Piper. He kissed and Reyna went next. She landed on Leo, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Leo didn't mind obviously, but he was evidently reminded of Calypso, because he got all sad. Jason went next, and landed on one of Amy's slutty friends. Piper gave him the go-ahead, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Piper brushed it off and so did Jason, it was just a game.

After a long while, It was my turn. I had been kissed by 4 other girls since the game started. I spun the bottle, and the gods must have been feeling bad for me. It landed on Annabeth, and after a sigh of relief, I kissed her for a few minutes. By the time we were done, a few turns had gone by and it was Amy's turn now. Apparently the gods could only feel so bad, because it landed on me. She smiled and kissed me, but when I pulled away, she kissed me again. I pushed her off me and tried apologizing to Annabeth, but she understood. Thank the gods for Annabeth. Shortly after that, we all left.

Me, Jason, and Leo and climbed in my car, and Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper climbed in Annabeth's. Jason drove us so we didn't die, and Piper did the same for the girls. We dropped them off, and I hopped in Annabeth's car because I couldn't drive. When we got home, we fell in my bed and talked. I took off my suit jacket, belt, and tie but was too tired to completely change. Annabeth took off her heels and jewelry before settling in next to me. We looked into each other's eyes for a while, with me stroking her hair, before she started talking.

"It's alright Percy. You didn't kiss her again, she kissed you. It's not your fault." she said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"Don't." She said, unbuttoning my shirt before taking it off.

For the remainder of the night, we didn't say anything. Our bodies were right next to each other, and Annabeth rested her head on my chest. I absently rubbed her back, while thinking about finally being done with Amy tomorrow. Annabeth's head would rise and fall whenever I took a breath, and after a long while of watching it, I fell asleep. Tomorrow was the last day.  
**-  
Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I hope you guys liked it. If you did, follow/fav for more. I wil try to write this week, but I dunno if I'll have time. REVIEW PLEASE, IT HELPS SO MUCH. Peace Out!**


	16. UPDATE - SORRY

**Hey guys, so I haven't written anything in a while, I'm so sorry. I have a lot going on with football, exams, etc. My football season is gonna be over next Friday, after that I will try to update almost daily, of not daily. Really sorry, but I have to work on my grades, they kinda suck. I hope you guys understand, thanks so much.**


	17. Percy's Date (OH SHIT I'M BACK)

**As the title said, I'M BACK! Thanks for being so patient. Let's hop to it!**

_Tomorrow was the last day._

I woke up, laying next to Annabeth and laid there for about an hour, my arms wrapped around her, until I got out of bed to change. When I got out of bed, she woke up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, good morning," she said, yawning. She is so pretty, even when she doesn't try to. "Did we sleep through breakfast?"

I laugh, pulling on some jeans. "Well, you did, Wise Girl" I say, buttoning my pants." She sat up, her feet hanging off the bed.

"You want me to make something, Percy?" she offered, yawning.

"Nah, I got it." I said, trying to be nice.

"Aww, thanks Perce." She says as she kissed me. I picked her up and we kissed more, deeper, until we were both out of breath. (** . **_Thats the position they're in, if you're confused_)

I went to the kitchen, making eggs and sausage for breakfast, before Annabeth came out in her clothes, which were high waisted jean shorts and a crop top. I was wearing jeans with a turquoise t shirt thrown over my shoulder as I finish the food. I put the food on 2 plates, give one to Annabeth and one to myself.

"Thanks Percy!" She says as she starts eating.

"No problem Wise Girl. You gotta work on your architecture today?" I say as I finish off my food, I was hungry as Hades.

"Only for part of it, we can hang out later." she said

"Yeah, uh, can we hang out before you do your work? I have something to do tonight." I say, remembering my date with Amy tonight, which is gonna suck.

"Alright then... what were you thinking of doing?" she said, finishing her food and handing to me her plate so I could wash it

"I was thinking just watch some Netflix and cuddle, we haven't had some 'us' time in a long while." I say, praying to the gods for a yes

"Yeah sure." she said "What do you wanna watch?"

I laugh "Cheech and Chong for sure." I suggest, thinking she would immediately turn it down.

"Yeah, sure." she said, shrugging and sitting on the couch. Well I guess I was wrong. Oh well. I finish cleaning the dishes and sit down on the couch too, wrapping my arms around Annabeth, with her resting her head on my shoulder. After the movie was over, We sat up and I checked my watch, showing me it was almost time to go.

"How was the movie Wise Girl?" I asked

"That looks pretty fun, I think." she said, absentmindedly. I did a double take.

"What, smoking weed?" I asked, no way she could be referring to that.

"Yeah." she said, looking at me. "Why are you so incredulous Seaweed Brain? I'm not that uptight."

I laugh "I guess not, Wise Girl. I'll find a dealer Monday, if you want. Right now, I gotta go. I'll see you later baby, alright?"

"Alright Percy, see you later!" she said, obviously holding back her curiosity as to where I was going, as I walked out the door and climbed into my Ferrari 458 Italia, screeching out of the apartment complex, as I was late. I put on my shirt on the way there as I zoomed through the streets of San Francisco, until I got to the place we were meeting.

When I walked inside, I immediately saw her, sitting at a booth for two, waving to me, looking slightly annoyed, but she'd get over it. As I walked over, she pursed her lips for a kiss, that I reluctantly granted her, just to end this stupid thing. She smiled devilishly and we made pointless small talk for a little until we ordered our food. I got a steak and she got a salad. Ewww.

While we waited, she started playing footsie with me, which I wasn't down with. I reached under the table and grabbed her thigh. "Stop it."

"Oooh Percy, you're getting a little close there..." she said as she grabbed my hand and tried to move it up her thigh, getting it a little into her dress before I noticed what was happening, and yanked it back.

"Stop, Amy. You know I'm only here so you will leave me alone." I said, reinforcing my point. She pouted and was silent until our food got there. Right before I dug in, she said: "Don't you have to wash your hands, Percy?"

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. I got inside and washed my hands, splashing my face with water. that was when I noticed her standing behind me, now an empousai.

"I bet you never saw this coming, Percy Jackson." weird Amy-Empousai said. She had the body and head of a vampire, but one leg of a satyr and one of a robot.

"Actually, I didn't." I managed to get out before she dashed towards me, slashing the air I used to occupy. I unsheathed Riptide and prepared for a tussle. She attacked again before I slashed off one of her arms, as she screamed in pain.

"_CURSE YOU, SON OF POSEIDON_!" She screamed as I shoved the point of Riptide through her sternum and she turned into monster dust. I walked out of the bathroom, ae my steak, and left. When I got home, Annabeth was passed out in front of her laptop, she had fallen asleep working again. I closed the laptop and laid down with a now-awake-but-still-groggy Annabeth. Apparently she wasn't too far asleep, because she noticed the monster dust on my clothes.

"Wha-What happened?" she asked, now wide awake.

"A little skirmish, but I'm fine. It didn't even touch me." I said, mighty confident in myself.

"Actually, it did." she said, pointing to a gash across my chest. "Let me patch that up for you. Lie down."

That must have been why everyone was staring at me in the restaurant. I did as I was told, and took off my shirt, the blood loss getting to me. She came back in the room, with nectar, ambrosia, and a first aid kit. She sat on my lap and fed me the ambrosia, and patched up my wound with the first aid kit. Now that the adrenaline had worn out, it hurt like a bitch. It was over quick though, and when we were done, Annabeth washed her hands and I got up and cleaned myself, before laying back in bed. Annabeth sat on my lap again and kissed me. I kissed back, more passionately than ever, now that Amy was gone. When we broke apart, Annabeth looked at me like I was a different person.

"What happened to you tonight?" she asked, awed at my new found passion

"Long story. Sorry if you don't like it." I apologized

"I don't. I love it." She said as she kissed me again and again until we fell asleep, in each other's arms.  
**-  
Hey, I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of Percabeth in and eliminated Amy! Yay! Thanks for the continued support and love you guys give me. Fav/Follow for more, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
